A Ride home
by GGADDICT22
Summary: Can doing something as simple as giving someone a ride home change an enitire relationship? Trory. Chap 9 up.
1. Chapter 1

Rory slammed her locker shut forcefully with a sigh. It was Friday, thank god she thought tiredly. Running a hand through her unruly brown hair. She Picked up her backpack with a groanand began to weave her way through the melee of blue sweaters to the bus stop. The sun baked her skin as she exited Chilton. Another reminder of how fast summer was approaching. Her pace was constant, she lowered her eyes from the glare of the sun. Rory's thoughts began to drift over the happenings of the last few weeks.

She and Dean had broken up for the final time. They just couldn't seem to make it work not for lack of effort, though it seemed. She had loved him and of that she was sure, just not in the way he would have liked. A few weeks ago when he kissed her goodbye she felt as though something was amiss. The thought plagued her mind for days until she realized that she no longer felt anything, no butterflies, no sparks, nothing when they kissed. And then she knew she had to break it off. They were staying together more for the fact that they were scared to go it alone and she didn't want him to be her crutch any longer. So last Friday, a week ago, she had told him that she was sorry that she just couldn't do it anymore.

He seemed hurt, but not surprised. Dean knew it was coming and they parted as friends. Rory missed him and still felt a dull ache when she saw him. But she knew that it was the right decision, even though it was hard. He was good to her sweet and kind, patient and understanding. Although their relationship was a difficult one it had been worth it. A slow smile crept across her weary face. He'd helped her through some hard times unwavering in his support for her. Rory was lost in thought, had she been watching and listening she would have noticed the figure before her.

And had she noticed the figure before her she would have quickly side-stepped him and avoided the collision. But as fate would have it, Rory did not look to see where she was going and walked right into the chest of one Tristan Dugrey. Rory let out a yelp of surprise Tristan instinctively placed his hands on her arms to stabilize her.

"Woah Mary you ok?" Tristan asked sincerely.

"Yeah fine. Sorry I bumped into you." Rory mumbled meeting his eyes as she felt herself blush fiercely. They were standing suspiciously close mere inches of dead space separated the pair. Rory could feel his breathe against her face warmly. Noticing that though she was now fully upright and did not need help staying straight Tristan still had not removed his hands from her arms. I should be jumping back and screaming. I mean this is Tristan were talking about. But try as she might she couldn't bring herself to ask him to remove them or even step back.

"You know...If you wanted to get closer to me all you had to do was ask." Tristan said smirking. Feeling how right she felt in his arms. He should pull away this he knew she didn't need this right now. Right after her and Dean had broken up. And she hates you remember, that small mocking voice sang in the back of his head.

This thought was never far from his mind whenever he saw the lovely Rory Gilmore. When she had said it it had taken him completely off guard. Dislike he knew, annoyance sure, anger why not? And who could blame her, he had made her life a living hell what else was she supposed to do? But hate, hate was different. It required more effort, it was potent emotion. Hate was the death sentience to any hopes of being more then friends. The words had cut like a knife. No, not a knife because a knife wound would be a great respite from the agony of being so near her and still not being able to touch, kiss, or even talk too her. And those three simple words would never be forgotten. He had spent the year avoiding her and trying to forget about her. But despite his sincerest efforts he couldn't forget the lovely Rory Gilmore.

No matter how many girls he dated, and there had been a lot, none of them measured up to her, not even close. None of them were quite as beautiful, or smart, or even as sarcastic. Rory had a blatant honesty a obvious sincerity, a beautiful endearing innocence that no amount of daddy's money could buy. A soft sigh escaped his lips and it was then that he realized that he was still holding onto her. Tristan regretfully and almost painfully removed his hands from her arms and stepped back willing stoicism.

"The only time I ever want to get that close to you againis with a sharp object." Rory countered. The words bubbled to her lips easily spoken without thought of the consequences. She had missed 'this' whatever this was. He had seemed to strenuously avoid her this past year and Rory had missed there witty banter and shared silent laughter. It had be a welcome reprieve from the cold isolation that had become commonplace here.

"Oh don't lie you know you want me." Tristan countered. Rory shook her head smiling softly.

"Okay lover boy I have to catch the bus so I'll see you later." Rory said as she started to turn around and head for the bus stop.

"Ummm... sorry to disappoint but the bus left a couple of minutes ago..." Tristan stated. "Didn't you see it drive by when we were talking?" He continued.

"Ugh crap now I have to call Lorelai" Rory said as she began to fish through her bag for her cell phone looking agitated.

Tristan smiled momentarily. "You know I do have a car I could give you a ride if you wanted."

Rory looked slightly shocked and uncertain about the idea. He silently reveled in his ability to still keep her of center. He grinned "C'mon it's just a car ride not an offer to give birth to my first child." She laughed lightly feeling slightly more comfortable. "But you know if you want to I think I'd be okay with that." Tristan added.

"I'll keep that in mind." Rory said "Now come on I want to get home in time to go to Luke's before Friday night dinner." She stated grabbing his hand and pulling him towards the parking lot.

A/N

This is my second Tristan and Rory fic I've dabbled in other Rory pairings but her and Tristan have something that she never had with Dean or Jess or especially not Logan. Ugh I can't even say how much I hate that guy. laughs anyway I need to know if this sucks please review they make me happy.


	2. Giving him a chance

Tristan smiled genuinely as he glanced at the profile of Rory Gilmore. She sat in the passenger seat of his car looking out her window. She looked so intensely focused, so deep in thought that he couldn't bring himself to carry on with meaningless small talk. He'd always loved that about her. Just the way she could block out the world. Almost as though nothing else mattered. Like when she was reading a book, her attention was completely their she just lost herself in the story. He lived for those moments when he could just stare at her. She was most beautiful in those moments those brief instances when she seemed most content, most comfortable, most unaffected by the horror that was Chilton.

He knew she would never fit in there, no matter how hard she tried, no matter how nice she was. They hated her because she was different, because she didn't think, or feel, or act like them. Chilton was an exclusive club of liars and fakes. That was all any of them were, take away the make-up take away daddy's money, and there was nothing there but broken homes and unmet expectations. The saddest thing was is that they all knew it. Few would admit but they all knew. It was what defined them, what made them what they were. The secret knowledge that She was better then them. Stronger then them.

It was what had first drawn him to her. Her wide eyed innocence and sincerity. The simple fact that she was different that she was above all their bullshit all their snide remarks. She became his conquest not because she was new but because he secretly thought if he could have her if he could bring her down to there level that maybe, just maybe it would make him less pathetic. But she had seen through him from the moment she saw him. And the astonishing thing was that despite his faults and his bad boy reputation she was still willing to give him a chance. To let him be who he was. No facades, no empty words or come ons, just him. But he'd pushed her away. Kept her at arms length knowing even then that if she got under his skin that he wouldn't be able to let her go.

Rory felt strangely at ease in Tristan's car. There was something oddly pleasant about just sitting their the only sound a faint song playing on the radio. Looking out the window watching the blurred and unfocused scenery slight smile graced her face. This felt right. How she didn't really know it just did. She recrossed her ankles feeling the hazy sunlight, warm and inviting on her skin, as it filtered through the tinted windows. She wanted her and Tristan to be friends. But after all of this time she wondered if they still could be?

Though his life seemed perfect. She knew how lonely it must be, know one really knew him. Not his friends and definitely not his family. Tristan played the part of the insensitive player because that's what he was supposed to do what was expected of him. The only life he had ever known. He had played his part for so long that she didn't think he knew how to just be himself. Just Tristan no false pretenses or facades. Glancing quickly at him she smiled.

Rory's thoughts shifted to that fateful day she had told Dean that she hated him. The smile that had formed on her lips disappeared in an instant. Rory hadn't thought about it at the time she was too happy with Dean to even think about it. But in the last few weeks since Dean and her had broken up she couldn't take her mind off it.

It wasn't true. It had never been. She didn't hate him, far from it. He angered and annoyed her knew just what buttons to push and when. He challenged her. Even when he avoided her and ignored her she couldn't help but reach out even if it meant being shot down over and over again. She had seen a side of Tristan that no one else had. No one else knew how sweet and compassionate he could be. She wished wistfully that he would show that side more often. If he would allow himself to be more venerable to just let someone in then maybe they could be friends.

"Tristan?" Rory said finally breaking the silence.

"Yeah Ror," Tristan said.

" Do you remember that day when me and Dean got back together?" Rory asked. How could he forget it. That memory was a constant for him every time he saw her it replayed in his mind. Painful and incessant.

"Yeah I do" Tristan answered willing control. Silently pleading for her to just let it go to stop so he didn't have to think about it.

"I uhhhhh well I doubt you even remember this but I told Dean that I hated you." Rory said softly. Tristan remained silent but looked at her for the first time since she had spoken. Hoping like hell that she couldn't see through his mask of indifference."Yelled it actually," Rory started again. She sighed but pressed on. "But I just wanted you to know that I didn't hate you. I was mad, I was frustrated, I was afraid of him leaving, it doesn't make it right I know. But I thought that you should know that I didn't hate you. I don't hate you."

He smiled. Feeling the need to claim some of the responsibility that she was shouldering. "It was partially my fault I was trying to force you in to going to the concert. And for some reason I thought if I told people that we were going together that it would somehow make it real."

Neither of them had noticed that they had arrived at Luke's. He turned the car off and they sat in silence for a few moments collecting there thoughts. Collecting themselves. "I was hoping that we could be friends." Rory said genially after a while. She wasn't sure where it came from or why she said it but it sounded right.

"Yeah" Tristan said. "I'd like that." She looked pleased.

"Alright I have to go..." Rory said quietly almost regretfully as she grabbed the door handle feeling the cool mental against her palm.

Placing his hand on her arm he turned her gently toward him. "Thanks." Tristan said wistfully.

"Anytime." Rory answered before she opened the door and stepped out of the car. She walked slowly to Luke's front door and on arrival she turned back to Tristan gave him a finger wave and a smile before walking in. He could feel himself smiling back as he turned the engine over and drove off. He wasn't sure what his new friendship with Rory would bring but he knew it would be worth it.

A/N

Hey everyone I would like to thank all the people who reviewed last chapter. I totally didn't expect for this chapter to come out so quickly but I sat down at my computer a few hours ago and this just came. I hope you like it :) Please continue to read and review my story they help me become a better writer and learn from my mistakes.


	3. Friday Night war

The tension that filled the air in the stately Gilmore house was thick almost tangible. Rory sat stiffly on the uncomfortable settee watching the weekly battle between her mother and grandmother. Once again they were fighting about Rory's lack of friends at Chilton as if Lorelai had any control over the caustic psychopaths that resided at her school. Growing weary of their snide side remarks and withering glances she sighed. It was all so arbitrary.

"Mom...She dose so have friends..." Lorelai said defensively. Rory could see the anger flashing in her mothers eyes and silently hoped that they could somehow avoid this pointless argument and get through the evening unscathed. Her mother and grandmother fought constantly its seemed to be the only form of communication that the two felt comfortable with. It grated on Rory's nerves. She was so tired of running interference. It seemed to never end.

"That may be but she doesn't seem to have any friends from Chilton." Emily returned simply. As though friends made at Chilton were somehow better, more important, more worthwhile. When all they were was just a bunch of stuck up rich kids who used daddy's money to fix all their problems. Never met a person they couldn't buy off. "Why is that Lorelai?" her grandmother asked snidely.

"Because they're a clannish society of arrogant liars who live with the comforting knowledge that their lives are already planned out for them. That they never have to make a single decision by themselves." Lorelai spat back bitterly almost painfullythe words were deepemotion riddenand came with an honesty that could only come from personal experience.

The voice in which Emily answered her daughter was cold and stoic revealing none of the emotions that she felt. "Lorelai," she started speaking as though she was talking to a six year old who was throwing a temper tantrum. "You never gave them a chance. You never even tried too, writing them all off as just a bunch of rich snobs. And your bias is rubbing off on Rory stopping her from ever even trying to get to know her fellow students..." She trailed off.

Rory stood not wanting to be a witness to the argument she was sure would ensue. Forcing a smile she said, "I think grandpa left a book in the library for me can I go check?" The lie was automatic given without thought.

"Yes of course dear. I'll have the maid fetch you when dinner is ready." Emily answered feigning nonchalance. Rory left the room quickly thankful to be away from them. Her steps were hollow across the entryway as she walked. The room was tasteful an elegant but lacking sorely in personality the complete opposite of her own home she mused. Rory ran a hand through her hair feeling jaded. As soon as she entered the library she shut the door until she heard it catch. But her mothers loud voice could still be heard despite the closed door she sighed and shook her head heavily.

She plopped herself down into her grandfathers well worn ancient armchair. Slipping off her shoes she smiled lightly resting her back against the chair and closed her eyes. Glad for the few moments of respite from the battle she was sure would last the entire evening. The room smelled faintly of aftershave and cigar smoke a pleasant and welcoming scent. Rory tucked her legs beneath herself and sunk deeper into the chair willing herself to relax. Her mother and grandmother fights were becoming more frequent and more personal. She was tired of always being in the middle. She wondered vaguely how long she could keep it up. Completely unaware of how much time had elapsed she was startled a little by the chirp of her cell phone.

Rifling quickly through her purse pulling out a myriad of odds and ends like a book and lip gloss spare change. She smiled triumphantly when she finally reached her phone which of course had been at the very bottom of the bag. She pressed the talk button and brought the phone up to her ear. "Hello" she spoke into the phone.

"Hey Ror," Tristan's softly mocking voice answered. "So what's up?" he inquired. She smiled glad to hear a friendly voice.

" Nothing much really I'm pretty boring. And though I know you can't resist any urge to talk to me but did you want anything specific?" Rory asked. He only laughed in reply. "You pervert I didn't mean it like that." She said feeling herself giggle despite herself. He was charming she'd give him that much.

"Sure you didn't. Keep telling yourself that. But we all know its just a matter of time til you break down and fall madly in love with me." Tristan countered mockingly. "But yeah I did have something specific to ask you actually. I was wondering if you wanted to do something tomorrow like go to a movie..." he finished casually.

"Yeah I'd like that." Rory answered softly.

"Alright I'll call you tomorrow and we'll set it up." Tristan said. Relived that she hadn't shot him down. His vague hopes growing slightly.

"Okay I'll talk to you later Bible Boy." Rory uttered.

"Well see you later Mary." Tristan murmured. She hung the phone up smiling. Knowing that no matter what that night brought that tomorrow would more then make up for it. Rory stood then and stretched placing her shoes back on. Listening as the loud voices subsided slightly she walked out the door feeling excited and cheerful.

A/N

I'm so sorry it took so long. I had a little case of writers block but i'm okay now. And I know their isn't much trory action in this chapter but I think both Rory and Tristan are more complicated then that they move slower sometimes painfully so. I'm so thankful for all of my reviews you don't know how much they mean to me. Keep them coming. They help me grow as a writer and guilt me into writting chapters faster.


	4. Movies and Exboyfriends

Rory plopped herself down on the her front porch swinging her legs back and forth. Tristan was on his way to pick her up for there movie. Moonlight streamed down luminous and hazy. Casting eerie shadows across the lawn. She wore a pair of jeans and a red tank top underneath her jacket in honor of the unseasonably warm weather. A fleeting smile graced her face as she saw his car drive up the lane. She was excited for there 'date' for lack of a better word. She knew that no matter what movie they saw or whatever they did that she would have fun. And she needed that. It had definitely been a while since she had just kicked back and had a good time even in her last few weeks of being with Dean things had seemed tense and forced.

The car pulled to a stop in the driveway as Rory stood brushing dirt off her jeans. Tristan angled himself out of the car and grinned at her. "My my Ms. Gilmore don't we look stunning tonight." He said as he started toward her.

Rory shook her head and rolled her eyes smiling still. She looked gorgeous when she smiled like that, with a trace of humor and mockery, it suited her. "Well what can I say I do dress to impress." She answered making a sweeping gesture with her hands. It was nice to see this side of Tristan he seemed more relaxed away from Chilton and all its pomp and pageantry. He was clad in a blue button down that set off his sapphire eyes spectacularly and clung to his broad chest, tan khakis that accentuated his long muscular legs, and docs. She was checking him out she realized blushing furiously. Silently thankful for the semi darkness she hoped he wouldn't notice.

"You ready to go?" Tristan asked. If he did notice he was showing no signs of it and for that she was grateful.

"Yeah let's head out." Rory answered willing herself to relax and calm down. The walked to the car stride for stride slowly both deep in thought. When they reached the car Tristan pulled out his prince charming act and held the door open for her. Rory smiled and him and muttered thanks.

Tristan flicked on the radio and turned the engine over. He was amazed that she had agreed to go with him tonight, he knew that they had agreed to try to be 'friends' but Tristan never thought that it would actually entail her spending time with him of her own volition. A slow involuntary smile graced his lips as he thought about the faint glimmer of hope that those words brought.

"So what movie are we going to go see tonight?" Rory asked after a few minutes trying to stifle the silence that had enveloped the car.

"Well I thought that maybe you'd like to see Timeline. It's supposed to be really good but if you don't want to see it we can always change." Tristan said rambling slightly feeling like a fourteen year old on his first date.

"No I want to see it." Rory said reassuringly feeling good that she wasn't the only one off balance here. "I guess this friendship stuff will take some work huh?" she said slightly nervous.

"Yeah it'll just take some time unless... your willing to skip the friendship stage and going straight to making out cause I'd be okay with that..." He answered teasingly. She rolled her eyes again and bit back laughter.

"I think I'll stick with friendship for right now but thanks for the offer." Rory replied simply as she pushed a strand of hair behind her ears and bit back laughter. The ice had been broken and the couple was soon lost in conversation.

When they arrived at the theater Tristan bought the tickets much to the protest of Rory. "You know you didn't have to do that I have my own money." she said as they walked inside.

"Yeah but I invited you so therefor I have to buy the tickets that's how it works, I don't make the rules I just follow them. And besides what would Emily Post say?" he replied grinning impishly as he steered her toward the snack stand.

She stuck her tongue out at him feeling very mature. "What would Susan Faludi say?" she countered.

"Ahh touche Miss Gilmore" Tristan said placing his hand over his heart and feigning his best wounded look. She granted him a smile silently reveling in there banter.

"C'mon 'Miss Gilmore needs her popcorn." Rory stated grabbing his hand and leading him the rest of the was to the concession stand.

"You know that the first indicator to insanity is referring to yourself in the third person." Tristan said when they reached the line. He was still slightly reeling from the touch of her hand on his and noted deftly that she still hadn't let go of his. He smiled but brushed it off as pure absentmindedness.

It either of them had been paying any attention to the people surrounding them they would surely have refrained from there flirting and hand grabbing. But fate has a sadistic sense of humor and much to the anguish of the young couple neither of them saw Dean until it was to late. He had his arms wrapped around the waist a blond cheerleader type scantily clad in a mini skirt and midriff bearing top. She wore an excessive amount of make-up and looked as much at home in the movie theater as she would at the local strip club. Tristan remembered girls like this they were a dime a dozen and none could even hold a torch to Rory. But the again who could?

"Oh uhhhh hi Dean." Rory said faking a cheerfulness that sounded hollow and forced even to her. Tristan felt for her and instinctively inched closer to her and placed his hand at the small of her back trying to convey without words that he was there for her. Knowing that in an instant that Dean could chose to be a jerk and try to pick a fight.

"Rory..." Dean answered as he disentangled himself from the girl he was with. You could cut the awkwardness In the room with a knife it feel almost tangible and weighed down on everyone who was present. "So your with Tristan now?" he asked a pathetic attempt at nonchalance as he gestured toward Tristan's protective stance. As though Rory was still his. As though he still had any claim over her and Tristan's relationship.

"No Dean I'm not **with** anyone right now. Tristan and I are just friends." Rory answered coldly bored of his protective she's mine attitude even after they broke up. She was no ones possession that was one thing that Dean had never understood. But she could feel herself lean against Tristan so her head rested on his chest. She was thankful for Tristan, though she knew Dean pissed him off she knew that he wouldn't make a scene like her ex had done so many times before.

"So who's your **date**?"Rory asked spitting out the word date as though it was tainted, dirty.

"Yeah sorry I forgot my manners this is Rebecca. Becky this is my ex girlfriend Rory and her **friend** Tristan" Dean said awkwardly. Rebecca smiled slightly annoyed

" Hi I'm Becky!" She said with a sickening cheerfulness a few beats of silence then "Dean we'd better go are movie starts in like five minutes." She said.

"Oh yeah right well I'll see you later then Rory." Dean said as he shot Tristan his best I'm going to kill you glare and allowed himself to be led off by his date.

"Ugh well that was pleasant." Rory said shaking her head as they left the theater later that night. The only light came from the palled and luminous streetlights. The air was considerably cooler and a soft breeze still blew tossing Rory's hair aimlessly.

"Well if it makes you feel any better you handled yourself quite well." Tristan answered. And she had, he knew how important Dean had and still was to Rory and when you care about someone that much it does still hurt to seem them with someone else. No matter if you still love them or not.

"That was because of you. You stopped me from saying anything I'd regret." She stated truthfully.

"I didn't do anything but stand there and look pretty." Tristan countered as they reached the car.

"And that had to be hard...considering..." Rory answered smiling genuinely as she buckled her seat belt. She felt calm and happy despite the Dean episode earlier they had had fun and it was good and nice and just what she had needed.

"Oh that hurts. Why? Why do you hurt me so?" Tristan asked putting his puppy dog look on.

"Because we can't have you ego getting to big now can we? And I'm afraid if it gets any bigger that Chilton's ego capacity will be breached and we'll all suffocate on it. Now drive bible boy" She said pointing at the window.

"As you wish ma'am" Tristan answered as he revved the engine. The couple soon feel into a companionable silence. And neither of them seemed to realize the quite intimacy they were falling into. There banter, there insults, there accidental hand brushing were becoming not only more frequently but more intensely.

When they reached the Gilmore home Tristan got out and once again opened her door. They walked to the house stride for stride slowly. Both sad that they had reached the ending of there evening.

"So I guess I'll talk to you tomorrow." Rory said as she nervously fiddled with her hands.

"Yeah I'll call you." Tristan replied.

"Thank you for tonight it was wonderful despite the whole Dean being there thing." Rory said placing her hand on the door knob she turned to go inside. But at the last second she turned back to him and embraced him tightly. "You don't know how much you helped me out tonight." she whispered in his ear.

"I didn't do anything but your welcome. And tonight was amazing." Tristan answered returning the embrace. They held on for a few more seconds and as they broke apart Rory pecked him on the cheek and smiled.

"Well goodnight." She said warmly two splotches of soft pink appeared on her face and he returned her smile.

"Goodnight" He answered she nodded and walked inside the house. He couldn't erase the grin that had planted itself on his face as he walked to the car cheek still tingling from were her lips had been.

A/N

I'm sorry this too so long major writers block. A special thanks to all of you who reviewed my previous chapters they make me happy and work harder to put out new chapters. Hope you like the Dean encounter. Please Review!


	5. Monday Morning Superheros

MONDAY MORNING

Rory smiled and stretched lazily, yawning she turned and glanced bleary eyed around the room."Oh my god! I am so late!" She yelped as her gaze fell onto the clock on her night stand. "The bus leaves in like five minutes!" Racing out of bed she began to sprint around the room throwing things into her bag and leaping into her uniform all the while chastising herself for forgetting to set the alarm. She emerged from her house with less then a minute to get to the bus irritated and perturbed. She was awestruck at the sight of Tristan's car parked stark in the middle of her driveway.

And leaning casually against the door was none other then Tristan Dugrey himself. Hands in his pockets looking as if it was completely normal to be sitting in front of her house at seven thirty in the morning. He smirked up at her and said "New look Mary? I like it. It'll really set you apart from the crowd." as he raised his eyebrow.

"Huh? What? Oh ummm yeah... Well you know how I love to be fashion forward." Rory muttered as she looked down and saw that under her skirt she still had on her coffee cup pajama pants. Blushing furiously she took them off. God even when she's just woken up she's beautiful he thought to himself, as he watched her walk down the steps. Her hair was unruly and sticking up at odd angles, her gorgeous swirling blue eyes still hazy and dazed from sleep. He smiled and averted his eyes not wanting her to see the obvious adoration swirling in his eyes.

"Need a ride?" Tristan asked still smiling. He had come this morning on a lark he didn't really know if she would still be here but it couldn't hurt.

She smiled back at him visibly relieved. "Actually yeah that would be great! Because the bus I usually take is supposed to leave in like thirty seconds." With that the couple started for the car. Tristan once again opened her door for her before heading around for his side of the car. They conversation in the car was light and simple neither wanting to really bring up the events of the previous weekend.

By the time they arrived at Chilton, half an hour later Rory had started to feel more then just a little nervous about everyone seeing her and Tristan 'together'. She knew that there was nothing..._well not entirely nothing you saw him at the movies this weekend there was a definite **something** there_ the small voice in the back of her head sang. "but I'll be damned if I knew what it was..." she muttered to herself as she stepped out of the car. It was a thought that had plagued her all Sunday. Their had been a moment. Fleeting and brief though it had been that had past between the couple. She wasn't quite sure what it had been or even what it meant but something felt as if it had changed between them. Things between them were now somehow different. More intense. More real, she didn't really know.

"What did you say?" Tristan asked as they headed to the front doors.

"Oh nothing just talking to myself..." Rory answered masking her uncertainty with a grin. He just shook his head and smiled back at her. There is definitely something wrong he decided and made a mental note to ask her about it later.

"Well then come on lets get 'this' over with." Tristan said as he gestured towards the massive stone structure that lay in front of them. She sighed and nodded it was nice...no more then that, to have someone their to lean on. Wondering how much shit they both would catch over it though. Setting her jaw defiantly she followed him up the steps and into the school.

The couple walk slowly in stride toward her locker ignoring the painfully sour looks they were shot and the whispers that they could almost, but not quite hear. Tristan knew that this would be a key moment for them. He had to show Rory that he didn't care what anyone else said, or thought, or did. That he wouldn't trade their friendship for anything. He smiled at her confidently and shrugged at the stares and glares they were receiving. She slowly, tentatively, and uncertainly returned his smile. And though the turmoil was still painfully evident in her luminous blue eyes it was a start. A testament that she wouldn't back down from there bullshit and stupidity.

Tristan had been great, more then great, amazing was more like it this morning Rory thought absently as she sat in her fourth period French class. When she saw almost the entire population of Chilton glaring at them when they walked through the doors she had wanted nothing but to turn tail and run. But not Tristan, no he had stood his ground and not only walking her to her locker but to all of her morning classes. That had caused an insane amount of rumors to spread throughout the school. Because the two of them were committing a crime of the highest offense, punishable by social exile at the very least. It doesn't really matter I mean I'm already a leaper at this school anyway she mused silently after catching more then a few snide comments from Paris in their English class earlier.

He was breaking all of the rules of the Chiltion hierarchy by associating himself with her. Tristan was Chiltion royalty and she was an outsider, a commoner, a blip on the radar at best. She didn't have the status nor did she have a right to even talk to him, let alone befriend him. And not only did it not bother Tristan he actually found it amusing. She shook her head and glanced at the watch on her wrist noticing with a mild surprise that the bell was about to ring she began to pack her bag.

When it did ring almost endless moments later she headed out the door and waiting there again was Tristan. He smiled and visibly brightened at the sight of her. "You know this could be considered stalking." Rory said smiling as the strolled down the halls toward the cafeteria.

"No... the camera I put in your bathroom is stalking this is me walking you to lunch." He countered. She laughed softly he beamed in return thankful that she was now comfortable despite the rumors.

"Oh so that's what this is." She said. "Well good now I really feel like we've reached an understanding. Now lets go to lunch I want coffee." Rory said as she began to walk faster. He rolled his eyes and shook his head smiling and followed her.

A/N

Sorry about the huge delay I've had insane writers block but please review anyway. And yes its true I need a beta reader but I'd be damned if I knew how to get one or who it would be photobooth romance.


	6. Open for Interpretation

I apologize for the giant hiatus. I had a bunch of stuff I needed to get done and every time I tried to sit down and write I had a lot of different ideas none of which were good enough so I ended up scraping like three pieces. Anyway none of that matters now lets just get started . . .

Rory brushed a strand of hair out of her face wearily. It was a warm Saturday morning as she sat on the couch fiddling absentmindedly with her pen. Books and paper and binders bursting with notes covered the coffee table and about every other available space surrounding her. God how she hated finals' week but on the upside, at least, Tristan was coming over to study. With this thought she smiled and stood rubbing her sore back as she walked in the general direction of the kitchen.

"I should never be allowed to sit for four hours straight." She grumbled while stopping to stretch for a moment. She walked to the cabinet and began removing the coffee grounds and filters. Placing them in the coffee machine and added water, pausing for a moment waiting too here the familiar, gentle, gurgling, sounds of the machine beginning to brew. Staring out the window, above the sink, she soon became lost in thought.

Ever since Tristan had given her a ride home, he'd become a constant fixture in her life. From the rides to school, which had now become an everyday occurrence, to sitting with her at lunch he was always there to laugh with, to argue with, and just to be with. She never knew she could become so close to a person in such a short time, but in the past two weeks she'd become closer to Tristan then almost anyone (excluding her mother of course) else she'd ever known.

He was her friend, the keeper of her confession the things she couldn't tell anyone else found his ears. Viewing her with an honest neutrality, not condemning her for her sins but still holding her accountable for them. Tristan pushed her and forced her to move outside of her comfort zone never letting her be content with what she had, and Rory respected him for that.

She was startled by a sharp knock on the door. She laughed albeit a little nervously at herself as she walked toward the front hall. "Knock a little louder next time." Rory said as she opened the door. Leaning nonchalantly against the door frame there he was. Grinning up at her a moment before replying in typical Tristan fashion.

"Well my knocking is usually a lot less forceful but after being ignored for ten minutes my knock somehow of it's own volition increased in volume" he answered as he walked through the door.

She felt herself blush smiling apologetically she said "Sorry I guess I just wasn't paying attention." As they turned to enter the living room.

"Too excited to concentrate with the prospect of getting to see me again?" he teased.

"No it was more like I was wondering how much longer it would be till your ego gets so big that it will fill the entire room and we'll all suffocate on it!"She replied laughing. While she looked for a spot on the couch not covered by notes and books.

"Wow Rory it looks like the library of congress exploded in here." Tristan exclaimed as they tiptoed hesitantly past yet another mountain of books.

"Well I wanted to make sure I have everything I'll need to get all my studying done this week." Rory replied a little sheepishly. By this time they had both successfully completed their march to the couch and were jockeying for comfortable positions. "Now can we just get started . . . "

A FEW HOURS LATER . . .

The couple worked in a hectic tandem. Continually alternating between quizzing one another and rereading all of their notes from previous classes. All the while during these long bouts of silence that Tristan couldn't help but stare at her. God she's beautiful he thought to himself. She was sitting cross legged with her back against the couch a book perched in her lap. Long brown hair was tied unceremoniously into a ponytail. Her luminous swirling blue eyes moving from word to word never stopping their constant motion. He grinned and tried to force himself to go back to his studies and ignore such a maddening distraction that was Rory Gilmore.

Rory could feel Tristan's gaze on her. Wondering vaguely what he was thinking about. She felt herself flush she tried to return her focus to the book in front of her.

"Hey Rory . . . " Tristan said a few minutes later. Sitting up from his former position sprawled on his stomach where he had been highlighting notes from his Trigonometry notebook.

"Yeah?"Rory replied glancing up with him. Partially closing her book and bringing her eyes up to meet his.

"I was kind of wondering . . . " He felt himself trail off. Finding it hard to say what he needed to under her unwavering gaze. God just say it Dugrey! It's just like every other time you've asked a girl out. But therein lies the problem Rory Gilmore was nothing like the girls he normally consorted with.

She was not vain or vapid, on the contrary she was the most gorgeous girl he'd ever known, just not in an obvious way. She didn't cake on make up or bear too much skin. She was just Rory and to hell with what every one else thought. Because of all of this he had no idea how to go from there. Feeling vaguely like he'd just jumped of a cliff without a parachute. He sighed and started over. "Well Madeline's having another party tonight and well I was wondering if you'd well... Like to go with me?" Smooth Dugrey. Real smooth.

At first Rory thought it comical, big man on campus Tristan Dugrey fumbling over his words. What would the girls at Chilton think about the smooth talker they all thought they knew? But then she began to realize the implication of the words he had not so eloquently spoken. But what did it mean? Was he asking her on a date? Or was it just some innocent hang out time? She couldn't be sure. Well she asked herself what do YOU want it to be? That was the real question. And the answer scared her more then the question itself.

"Would I be going as your friend?... Date?... Accomplice?" Rory asked feigning a causal confidence that she sure as hell didn't buy herself but hoped Tristan would.

Tristan knew the question would unsettle her, but wasn't that kind of the point? It was a good thing she hadn't been expecting it right? He didn't want to be as predictable and cliché as Dean had been. He was different, she had to know that. So now it's time to put your big boy pants on and step up to the plate. "Well I suppose that part would be open to interpretation..."

"Open to interpretation..." Rory repeated hesitantly. While she finally closed her book all the way and turned her entire body around to face the couch. "As in I decide what the final interpretation is?"

"Exactly." Tristan replied knowingly. Inwardly smiling as he saw her visibly relax.

"Well then . . . okay." Rory said simply after a few moments of consideration.

"Okay as in... you'll go with me?" Tristan asked hopefully.

She smiled brightly, if she had been a bystander in the situation she would have found it hilarious. "Yes. Okay as in I'll go with you." Rory replied with a flourish. Glad to not be the only one who was unsettled by the last few minutes.

"Well are you planning to tell me your interpretation of what tonight will be any time soon?" Tristan asked. Still a little awe-struck at her saying yes. He had expected that you significance of what he had asked would have freaked her out so completely that she would have shut down and declined his offer out of pure shock.

But that was the thing sometimes, you expect you know too much about a person. You become assured that you know them better then they know themselves. And then seemingly out of nowhere when you aren't looking they surprise you, and your complacent view of the person you thought they were is utterly upended. Proving that maybe you didn't know them quite as well as you thought you did.

"How about I let you know when I figure it out myself." Rory said. A truer statement had never been spoken. Because honestly Rory hadn't even an idea of what she wanted them to be. Sure there was always that gnawing sexual tension between them, but it had always been there she'd come to accept it, and most of the time, or at least some of the time it could be ignored and left alone. But was getting that out of their system worth losing one of the best friendships she'd ever had? God Gilmore you sure have a lot of thinking to do.

"Fair enough." Tristan said though he knew Rory was already thinking a mile a minute and that a response was not required. "But you know... I seem to recall the last time Madeline had a party and a certain make-out session that occurred on a piano bench." He said thankful to be back to his normal teasing flirting self even in the face of such a monumental moment.

"Oh please it was barely a kiss not even more like a peck. And I for one was not impressed." Rory replied as she smacked him on the back of his head with a pillow.

"You say that but deep down I know that you long for my sweet embrace. I know you wake up in the middle of the night with my name still fresh on your lips." He said grinning as he ducked yet another assault by pillow.

Rory made gagging noises before toppling over with giggles.

"Oh how you pain me Miss. Gilmore!" Tristan said ardently while picking up a pillow of his own.

The pillow fight would continue. And for the moment all the questions that Tristan's question had disturbed had been tucked away. They bother had a lot of thinking to do and a lot of things to decide but for right now they were just to people living in the moment and that was enough for them at least for now...

A/N

Yeah I know lame attempt at a philosophical cliff hanger so sue me. Alright now you know the drill I need feedback and lots of it Questions? Comments? Concerns? If it sucks I need to know it helps me become a better writer even if it pains me to hear it.


	7. What am I doing?

Again I apologize for taking forever to update. But I would like to thank allovertheplace for forcing me to update. It's always nice even months later to find out that someone still reads and likes my stuff.

Rory leaned her head against her desk in frustration. The party was only a few hours away and she still had no idea what was happening between her and Tristan. And she couldn't slow her mind down long enough for any form of coherent thought to materialize. The conversation that she had shared with him only hours ago had stirred up so many questions that, at least at the moment, she would have preferred to leave alone. What are we doing? She asked herself tiredly.

She felt as though she couldn't breathe. Like the sheer weight of possibility was pressing so hard against her that it constrained her breathing. When Tristan had said it was open up for interpretation what interpretation did he want? What interpretation did she want? She was attracted to him there was no doubt about that, but then again so was every female in the tristate area. But it wasn't just his entrancing blue eyes and his warm smile that made him so unforgettable. Though they didn't hurt. It was his utter honesty, the way he always knew what to say, and the way he never hesitated when she needed him.

But what would happen if they couldn't make it as a couple? She'd seen it happen to many times. Her parents were one excellent example. They cared for each other deeply but every time they tried a relationship it never lasted long and then they wouldn't speak to each other for months on end. Could she bear that if it happened to her and Tristan? Was it even worth taking that leap if it would inevitably end in aguish? Because she knew probably better than anyone that sometimes intense attraction just wasn't enough. You needed so much more than that to make a relationship work.

You needed patience, and fortitude, and a strong will. Without those things a relationship would invariably crumble. Because it was a tough thing to do. To agree to allow someone else in completely. Could she afford to do it again so soon? _Could she afford not too? Sure taking that leap was hard and demanded so much courage but Tristan was worth it wasn't he?_ She was entirely to young to be so cynical. Where was her old unfailing belief in love? Could it be lost so quickly to her relationship with Dean and her observations of her mothers string of failed relationships?

Rory sighed she was so completely lost. "God I feel like I'm on an episode of _Dawson's Creek!_" She said wearily. It seemed as though every thought she had was quickly contradicted like she couldn't find an answer to any of it.

"Are you okay?" Lorelai asked. Rory jumped slightly and turned to see her mother leaning in her doorway.

"Yeah I'm fine." Rory answered with as calm a voice as she could muster. Hoping that her mom wouldn't press her much. Her only answer was her mothers raised eyebrow and slight smile.

"What? Don't give me that look. I'm completely fine." Rory said.

"Yes you always mutter to yourself when your completely fine." Lorelai answered as she sat herself down on Rory's bed directly facing her daughter. "Trust me I gave birth to you I know you better than I know myself."

Rory sighed knowing she'd been caught. "Well okay maybe I'm not completely fine..."

"You're never completely fine. You're you." Lorelai cut in.

"Well it's just Tristan kind of...well he..." Rory trailed off.

"He...finally snapped and killed Dean and asked you to help him hide the body? Told you he was gay?..." Lorelai guessed after a few beats of silence.

"Unfortunately no...he kind of asked me out on a date and I said yes. And well I just don't know what's happening or what were doing." Rory said breathlessly.

"So he finally did it. Bravo I didn't expect him to get the guts to do it at least for a couple more weeks. He must of been scared out of his mind. Well what are you so afraid of?" Lorelai responded calmly after a few beats.

"Of it not working out and us ending up never speaking again." Rory responded.

"Oh Ror, you can't go in to a relationship expecting it to fail. And for what it's worth that boy is so completely head of heals Reese Witherspoon in the man in the moon in love with you that I very much doubt that happening" Lorelai said.

"But what if it does. I don't know if I'd be able to get through senior year in that hell hole without him there." Rory said honestly.

"Well it's obvious to anyone that you two have incredibly strong feeling for one another. I mean even Luke's asked me about it." Lorelai said softly as Rory's cheeks flushed a bright red. Lorelai placed her hand on Rory's knee and squeezed it tightly. "But it's up to you to decide weather or not your willing to take that leap. All I'll say is don't let your fears of something going wrong interfere with what could be something incredibly worthwhile." With this Lorelai stood up smiled warmly gave her daughter a peck on the cheek and a quick hug and walked out of the room. Leaving Rory to her thoughts.

Thank you for reading my piece. I beg you to please review it so I know what you think I'm not above begging for them. I promise to update a lot sooner than last time. But reviews definitely urge me to get them out quicker. wink wink


	8. Parties and Freak outs

See promise I'd update sooner I just didn't exactly expect it to be this quickly. Meh... lets just get started

SATURDAY 6:25

Tristan felt himself slowly slipping. This happened a lot when he drove. Just falling into autopilot not even realizing it until his mind was a million miles away. Okay, maybe not a million, more like seventeen in a big blue house in a tiny little town with the only person he'd ever loved and he was closing the distance every moment.

So many emotions filled him, more than he'd felt in a long time. More than he thought he was capable of anymore. Rory Gilmore had always evoked more emotions in him in one conversation then anyone else in the world. She had made him so unbelievably euphoric, so completely insane, and so undeniably jealous that he felt as though he'd lose his mind. In one moment she had tore down the very walls he'd worked so hard to build around himself. And surprisingly enough he was glad.

Sure it was terrifying, being that vulnerable but it was also relieving. _But what are you gonna do if she say's no? _That was a frightening thing to contemplate. And to be perfectly honest he had no clue what he would do. Or what it would mean for them. Could they still maintain their close friendship with **_that_** elephant in the room? Was that even possible? Part of him wanted to regret asking what he had, but he couldn't. Not really because be it right or wrong at least it was honest. And at the very least she deserved that, didn't she?

Tristan was shocked when he realized he was pulling into her driveway. Deep breath he mentally coached himself. It'll be fine just breath. He turned the car off and walked slowly towards the house his footsteps making a hollow thud against the pavement. He stood in front of the door willing himself to be calm. Pushing that vague lightheaded feeling as far away as he could. He'd never been more afraid in his life. Never felt like this before. So very excited but also so very nervous. Rasing a trembling hand to the door and knocked praying silently that he wouldn't say something stupid when she answered the door.

Finally after what seemed an eternity, the door opened. And Lorelai smiling face was revealed. "Hey Tristan, come on in." She said warmly stepping back from the door with mirth in her eyes. He'd better not puke in my living room she thought smiling to herself.

"Thank you, Lorelai." He said grinning back as calmly as a possible. Tristan stepped through the door into the Gilmore home with all the confidence he could muster.

"Rory'll be down in a minute she just finishing getting ready." Lorelai said. Boy that guys got it bad for her Lorelai mused. She really did hope that Tristan managed to coax Rory out of her fears and into a relationship. He loved her, even if he didn't know it yet. And she was certain that no matter what he wouldn't hurt her daughter. "And that's just what she needs..." Lorelai mumbled to herself.

"Excuse me?" Tristan asked.

"Oh nothing." Lorelai responded as a near tangible tension began to settle over the room. "So... How are you?" She asked in hopes that they could at least make a little awkward small talk til Rory got down.

"I'm..." Nervous? Excited? Scared shitless? He had no idea how to adequately answer that question, because well he was just so many things at once. Lorelai watched him struggle to answer the simple question she wanted to laugh. I suppose that would be a difficult question to answer right now considering that he knows that he may very well get his heart broken by the end of the night. "Okay..." he finally answered.

"Fair enough." Lorelai answered as they heard a door open from upstairs and almost instantly there she was. Rory Gilmore wearing a white dress that cut off at mid thigh and was covered in a tiny rose print. She smiled uncertainly as she walked gracefully down the steps to meet them.

Tristan was shocked she look absolutely amazing, her deep piercing blue eyes caught his as she descended from the final stair. He finally for the first time understood that expression took my breathe away. Though it was as cliche it was all he could think of. Because he literally couldn't breathe. Spellbound he wondered how he was going to be able to be nonchalant during the next few minutes let alone the entire party. "Hey Tristan." Rory said finally.

"Rory you look fantastic." He responded dumbfounded. Wondering vaguely if he was drooling.

"She smiled at him. "Thanks." Rory muttered uncomfortably. Still, unable to tear her eyes away from his.

Lorelai was barely containing her laughter they were both in so deep and they had absolutely no idea. She shook her head wondering how long they were gonna keep this up. Knowing that if she didn't interfere it might last all night. "Well you too, you'd best be going. Curfew's twelve call me if your going to be late." As she ushered them out the door.

Rory shot a grateful look at her mother and gave her a quick hug. "Good luck and god speed." was the last thing she heard her mother whisper in her ear before she turned to take Tristan's proffered arm.

"Goodbye Lorelai." Tristan said as he pulled the door shut softly behind them.

The couple stepped out into the warm evening air. The sun had just begun to set sending soft rays of sunlight across the lawn. Rory smiled at the beauty of the small town around her. She had no idea what this night would bring or what she and Tristan would be by the end of it all but at least for now everything felt right. Rory was content, at least for now, to just live in the moment.

She hadn't decided what interpretation she wanted. Hadn't even come close, but surprisingly that was okay. Sure, she knew, that tonight was going to be an incredibly important turning point for them. And that sooner he was going to ask her the question that would invariably change the course of their relationship, possibly forever, but what could she do about it right now? Not much.

Tristan pulled open her door for her like usual before walking to the driver's seat. He turned the engine over and flipped the radio on before glancing at her. He could see the rays of sunlight gracing her features and was struck again with how beautiful she was. It wasn't just her pale skin and bright blue eyes. It was the way she laughed, and the way she got lost in a book, how she loved her mother more than anyone else in the world, and how even when he was a complete ass to her she still refused to leave him to his own devices.

"Why are you staring?" Rory asked uncomfortably, meekly.

"Wondering how much time it would take to talk you into a quickie in the backseat before the party." Tristan said without missing a beat, smiling mischievously.

"Much more time than we have." Rory answered, glancing playfully at her watch, thankful for the break in awkwardness.

"Are you sure? Because I can be very persuasive." Tristan as he pulled away from the driveway shooting her a sidelong glance.

"Unfortunately your still not persuasive enough." Rory said blushing furiously. She was glad that despite everything they could still maintain their normal banter.

"One of these days I will crack you." Tristan said only half joking.

"Believe that if it helps you sleep at night. But it's never gonna happen." She responded tearing her eyes from his and leaning down to change the radio station. Barely containing her laughter.

"Soon...very soon." he promised.

HALF AN HOUR LATER

The couple pulled into Madeline's driveway at long last. "You ready for this?" Tristan asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be, I suppose." Rory answered scarcely containing her doubt. She didn't know why she was suddenly nervous but she had the vague feeling of being in free fall.

"Ahhh c'mon it'll be fun. Especially if we can find a certain piano bench to sit on." He said as he finally put the car in park. Getting out and walking around to open her door.

"I'll be counting the minutes til then." Rory joked as she stood up and closed the door behind her.

The couple quickly fell into step walking silently neither really sure what to say to make the situation less awkward. Great just as we were getting back to normal too... Tristan thought wistfully though he knew it wasn't true. As much as they tried to hide it, things between them were never going to be 'normal' again. It was too late for that no matter how much the pair wanted it. But sometimes that can be a good thing... right? Tristan shook his head in frustration.

They entered the party and were confronted with a melee of people. Tristan and Rory were greeted warmly by an ever clueless but still perky Madeleine. But the rest of the party was less then inviting to say the least. Rude glares and condescending smirks as people turned to friends to cooment soon became commonplace. Wow Tristan and I have been hanging out for almost three weeks now you'd think this would get easier, that maybe people would back off a bit Rory thought. Wishful thinking I guess. She sighed heavily but rose her head defiantly. It didn't matter what anyone else thought. This was between her and Tristan and the rest was everyone else's problem. And it's not like I wasn't already an outcast Rory mused.

She smiled at him trying to look positive and was glad when she saw him grinning back. "You want something to drink?" he asked.

"Ummm sure any soda would be good." Rory answered after a beat. While part of her knew that he was trying to make the situation as normal as possible, another part really didn't want him to leave her. She was being stupid she knew, but the thought persisted none the less.

But as fate would have it, Rory's instincts were dead on. Had she know what was about to transpire she most assuredly would not have let Tristan leave her side. But unfortunately, She had no idea what, or who was about to approach her, until it was too late.

"You know he doesn't really like you." a low voice drawled. Stunning Rory from her deep revere. Quickly she turned to see who had spoken her name.

"Oh Paris, it's you, I thought I smelled sulfur." Rory said. This was the last thing she needed at the moment, to square off with Paris Gellar.

"Cute, Gilmore. Really cute." Paris said dryly. " You do know that he doesn't like you though, right? You're still nothing but a conquest. He'll stick around just long enough to relieve you of your virginity," She paused for a moment smirking coldly, "if he hasn't already that is."

"Subtle Paris, you know that what I've always liked about you, no matter what the situation you always knew just what to say." Rory responded. Not really wanting to get into this here, with her.

"We've all even began to take bets even, the pots up to a thousand." Paris answered tartly.

"Was that before or after you sold your soul?" Rory asked pleasantly.

"Still as charming as ever. You know I really will miss you biting wit when Tristan breaks your heart." Paris responded, gave one last condescending smirk, and left the room.

Rory shook her head, what is it with these people? It's like they trade all sense of decency and decorum for a Bentley. The sad thing of it was, that deep down she knew this would not be the last onslaught, she would have to face if she and Tristan became something more. Hell it wouldn't even be the last one of tonight! It was infuriating and disheartening but unfortunately it was not surprising.

No matter what if she and Tristan became an item, things would only get worse. The evil glares, and caustic whispers she could almost overhear. It would be perpetual because what they were doing was so unbelievably wrong in the eyes of every person around them. Even though it shouldn't have concerned them at all. It was just the kind of high society bullshit her mother had walked away from. So what was she doing running unheededly back into it?

It was with this thought that she turned and walk out the door.

Oh c'mon you know it had to happen. It was going to perfect and what are the Gilmore's if not masochistic? Questions? Comments? Death threats? I want them all please review!!!!


	9. Pity and Persistance

With each step, he could feel his heart slamming against his chest. His mind was going in a thousand different directions. Rendering him completely incapable of cohesive thought in general. Tristan could hardly breathe the more he looked the more futile he knew it was. She was gone. But still he couldn't make himself calm down. Couldn't make himself think rationally. This panicky breathlessness held him in a cold vice and he couldn't stop. Not until he saw her. Not until there was tangible proof that she was still there, somewhere.

And still that little voice whispered all the things he thought but dared not say. Things like _She finally got it. She realized how worthless you are. And she just couldn't take it anymore._ This was why he could not stop. Because when she was there he didn't feel worthless and he didn't feel like the spoiled rich boy he once had been. The one who stole money, drank til he blacked out, and woke up next to one to many girls, tongue stuck to the roof of his mouth not remembering there names or even what had transpired the night previously. No, he didn't feel like that Tristan, the poor little rich kid when he was with her. Never with her.

He walked outside desperate to find her now. Knowing that each minute spent alone was another minute she spent talking herself out taking a chance on him. Tristan knew that she was sitting somewhere alone thinking, probably in alphabetical order too, exactly why they were completely wrong for each other. Why it would never work out long term. He was too immature, she was too stubborn. They had completely different family background and lifestyles ect. But none of that mattered. He loved her. And that was it that was all he needed.

Madeleine's porch light illuminated the gravel driveway. Each step left a empty resounding sound that added only more panic to his already frenzied search. Grating like broken glass on his already frayed nerves. He continued to speed walk to the car and didn't know whether to cry or laugh when just like an apparition she was there.

Rory was just sitting there as though she'd been waiting for him. And maybe she had, she looked up at him not the least bit surprised. Looking mildly like a child ready to be scolded. Tristan continued to walk toward her until he was right in front of her. Not stopping until their was only a few feet of distance between the two.

"So why'd you run off?" he asked. The question was torn from him almost painfully. Something he knew he had to know the answer to, but was so afraid of what that answer might be. He understood vaguely that there entire future hung on the conversation they were about to have. That what was said would define the future landscape of their relationship.

So she told him. Slowly and as with as little emotion as possible Rory told him the what had transpired between her and Paris.

"And I just kept thinking that this is never gonna end. I mean look at these past three weeks; the whispers, the stares, the bullshit. Are we really prepared to deal with that?"

"Every time you'll go to hold my hand or take my books they'll be there. And just when we think they've accepted us, Paris will be there with just the right scathing remark to put us back at square one." She said, finally meeting his eye for the first time.

"Bullshit Rory," Tristan remarked flippantly, after only a few seconds of consideration. "If you don't want to enter a relationship with me that's fine. But have a real reason. A reason other then Paris Gellar saying 'it shan't be borne.' We both know that elitist Chilton pricks would not have a bearing on our relationship if you didn't have another reason behind it. So why don't you just tell me?" Tristan responded forcefully.

She stood then, and took a deep breathe. He was right. Tristan knew her to well for her to be pulling this kind of touch and go crap with him. He deserved nothing less then her honesty and though that scared the hell out of her she had to be willing at least to give him that. "What happens when all our emotional baggage consumes who we are?"

Rory was terrified to say the least, her knees were shaking so terribly that standing alone was a challenge. "Do you think we can really last under that kind of strain? And what happens if we do break up? Do we just go back to ignoring each other? Because I don't know if I can do that." She said softly, tentatively.

This was it. The moment of truth. Tristan knew that she needed him to have the answers. He needed to be self assured the same cocky bastard he'd always been. Even though he was scared shitless. But that didn't matter Rory needed him and that was it. He grinned, though inside his nerves were shot and her could scarcely breathe. "Our emotional baggage makes this cute little codependent relationship what it is. And I can only assume no more unhealthy then the amount of coffee you consume on a daily basis."

Rory laughed, a warm joyful sound that broke the terse atmosphere of the past few minutes. Like steam being released from a pressure valve. When the laughter finally died a few moments later Tristan continued. "And though I've always considered it a terrible impropriety to discuss the end of a relationship before it had even begun I'll answer your next query too. No, of course we could never go back to ignoring each other. My fragile male ego would never stand for such an injustice." Tristan said grinning at her.

"But seriously though it would be awkward at first we'd make it work because we have to." He said simply. As though it was the most obvious thing in the world.

He took a step closer. "So have I squashed all doubts, worn you down by my persistence." reaching out slowly and taking her hand in his.

Rory smiled at him. "Yes, actually that's exactly what I'll tell our grandchildren. No it wasn't his devastating good looks, or his captivating charm, just the fact that he never gave up. I gave him every reason in the world to just let me go. Hell, I even walked out on him on our first date, and still he would not be deterred." She said mockingly.

"First date hunh?" He asked closing the space between them.

"Well after all the crap I put you through tonight I think I at least have to give you that one." She said.

"Ahh pity date. That I can work with." He said as his lips finally closed on hers.

It would not be the most perfect relationship in the world. No one would ever write a poem or song gushing in wonderment over the couple. But it would be an enduring relationship, a relationship built slowly over time from love and laughter. And if nothing else was memorable at the very least.

A/N

Anyone still reading this. Thank you so much for putting up with my zillion year long absence. But I finished it didn't I? That had to count right. Please review I know I don't deserve it but do it anyway I so want/need them if you love me you'll do it.


End file.
